ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Theomore Greyjoy
Theomore Greyjoy, the Undrowned, is the eldest son of Lord Harren Greyjoy and the heir to the Iron Islands. Biography Childhood First son of Harras Greyjoy, Theomore ‘Theo’ was born in the year of 346 named in honor of his great grandfather Theon. Theo was the firstborn, but not the last as Harras would father a total of three more children in the years soon to come. His first sibling born was his sister Asha, born in the year of 347. An event too early in life to recall the details of, but good mother Gysella had told a young Theo of the day. The birth of Dagon came two years later in 349. Theo could recall in some detail standing witness to the event. He’d cradled an infant Asha as he looked down upon his new young brother. Dagon had come screaming with eyes wide into the world and a thick head of dark hair. There were a few years between the birth of his next and last brother. These were the cherished young years in which Theo and his two siblings Asha and Dagon would grow up as children together on Pyke. The time had gone by quick but in those early years there was never a day when the sound of children's laughter hadn’t been heard on the island of Pyke. The childhood life ended abruptly with the birth of a fourth child born from the fruitful loins of Harras. Gysella pushed out a boy who’d come to be named Harlon, the fourth and last child fathered by Harras to be born in 354. Theo aged 8 name days at the time and stood in shared excitement with his siblings as a newborn Harlon was presented to them. Late Childhood With the birth of Harlon came a time of transition. Both young brothers Theo and Dagon would be sent to live for a time with the Drumms’. At Old Wyk Theo met his bastard half-brother Tristifer Pyke. The bastard aged 5 namedays more than Theo himself and became a role model of sorts for both the young Greyjoy brothers. The children spent their days swinging practice swords and bending bows. There were days of reading and days of doing mundane labor. The ways of axe and shield came naturally to young Theo as months would pass. Theo to this day holds fond memories of the times he would best his brother and the bastard in the yard. He held great pride in his skill at arms, and learned from each defeat. After a years stay Harras arrived on Old Wyk with Asha the three would travel to The Twins together. Harras being friends with Osmund Frey was attending his wedding and the following tourney. Theo and Asha would be present at their fathers’ side for the wedding feast and ceremonies. During the tourney Theo and Asha would watch as Harras participated in the melee event. Harras would give his friend Osmund a Longship as a wedding gift before departing. Theo would say his farewells to the Freys, to Osmund who had become almost a friendly Uncle to the young boy, and they would make their way back to Old Wyk. Back in the routine of things on Old Wyk there would come an eve when Tristifer and the Greyjoy brothers were venturing near the docks. Unknown to them a Longship was coming into dock at a fast speed. The three young boys stood eyes wide watching the men tie off the ship hastily. Cries had filled the nights air for ‘Help!’. Men came running to aid the bloodied men stepping off the boat. Some were dragged off the boat unmoving while others bore grievous wounds. Only a half dozen of the men at best walked down the dock unscathed. These men were the men of legends. These men were Reavers from stories to flesh. On this night the young boys’ hearts filled with awe and wonder. Adolescence Nearly in his teens now Theo had become a confident and able ship captain. Untested in battle and unblooded, but a most capable man at sea for his young age. As young boys do the group of three would cause much trouble at Old Wyk. Together they would take turns captaining a Longship. They would sail around obstacles, through bad weather, and cold winds. Theo was fearless with a deck under his feet and curiosity was growing within him. After weeks of planning the three boys and a handful of men would go out on a ‘sailing exercise’, or so they had said. In truth the boys turned the Longship South and Eastwards towards the distant Greenland’s. After a few days at sea before them appeared the coast. They guided the ship along the shoreline at a distance searching for their hearts desire. It would take a full half day, but before sun went down the crew came upon a measly fishing village. What came next was pure slaughter and chaos. Theo would pay the Iron Price as would Tristifer and Dagon. Once the massacre was over two of their Ironmen lay dead and dying. Theo watched the reveling and looting done by the men, his bastard brother, and Dagon. He would find he was shaking, his axe nearly falling from his hand. Was this slaughter and death worth the rags and measly trinkets they’d take home? Urged under pressure by his friends Theo would claim a grubby iron ring as his prize from the man he’d chopped down. It was poor quality, showing rust, and bearing numerous gouges. They’d set course for home from the fishing village. Dagon and Tristifer delighted in their glory and already planning the next voyage they’d make. Theo was a smart boy and would make his way back to Pyke within a moon. He left his brother and cousin with no ill will, but only on the pretext of wishing to return home for a time. Once home on Pyke it would be his father Harras who would only send him away again. Harras had not taken the news of this small raid in good terms. Theo would be sent to Ten Towers to stay with the Harlaws for some time. He left within a moon of returning home, and what his father would do to his brother Dagon back on Old Wyk was left unknown to him. Theo now in his early teens was cast from home once more, but not alone. Asha his sister was sent along with him to learn from the Harlaws. The two siblings would quickly befriend the children of Lord Harlaw. A boy close in age to Theo, the two would become closer than bothers in the years they would grow up together. Here Theo would let his skills with axe and shield go to rust. He grew fond of reading books from the Harlaws massive library. A favorite read was Histories of The Iron Islands, and he’d often fall asleep reading books such as Creatures of The Depths. The middle-aged teen would find reading, sailing, and navigational maps consuming all of his time. Theo had learned to use his mind more than the axe defying the ways of tradition on the Islands. It was while aging into his later teen years that Theo cast his eyes upon Elia, the first-born daughter of Lord Harlaw. The attraction was noticed swiftly by Lord Harlaw and the two were separated from one another. Enraged by this decision Theo set sail for Pyke that very day. At home he would argue with his father Harras late into the night. It wasn’t until they were both red faced, hoarse of voice, and quite drunk that Harras had submitted to his sons wishes. Early Adulthood The wedding took place within a few moons time on Pyke along the sea shore. In attendance were the Lords and Ladies of the Iron Islands, The Mormonts, Freys, Starks, and other Northern Houses. With the ceremony complete the couple left on a Longship to the Lonely Light. Two moons would pass before their return when they were certain Elia was with child. Theo would remain close at hand around on the Iron Isles until the child was born. A boy blessed by the Drowned God and named for Theos’ father, baby Harras was born in the year 365. After the birth of his son news came of a tourney being held by Lord Cedric Tully. Theo would seize the opportunity and made a swift journey to the event. At his side was his closest friend Harlaw. Together the two would enter in the melee, and Harlaw would claim Third place! The two would drink and socialize with the Lords present, and even make some trade deals in the progress. There were familiar Northern faces that were a warm welcome to see. After the Tourney the two Ironborn would return home satisfied and a deal wealthier. In the five years to come life would speed up for Theo as things began to happen more quickly. Theo would take numerous trips into the Northern Kingdom from Bear Island to Seagard with open hands of trade. Between his voyages Elia was birthing more children for him. His second child Harron came in the year 367, followed by Alys in 370. On his fifth nameday Harras was left on Bear Island to foster with the Mormonts. Theo viewed his friendship with Lord Mormont to be unbreakable and most cherished. Harras would be tasked to learn from them for the years to come. With his first-born son away and life on Pyke going well Theo sought a quite place. Making use of a finger of rock on the western horizon of Pyke construction began. Men were pad in coin and worked at a fast rate. Within less than a year a round stone tower had been erected stretching nearly 10-man heights up from the rocky outcrop. Here Theo would bring his wife and children to be near the sea. It was a godly place, a place for Greyjoys, and a place for meditation. On a day when the winds were fierce and the seas rough, spray from the breaking waves would rise over the towers top room. It was here one windy afternoon in his very own tower after days of solitude when Theo was given the news of his fathers’ illness. The Second War of Reclamation Harras bed ridden unable to act he summoned his sons Theo and Dagon. The two brothers would share command of the Iron Fleet while he remained in bed. The banners were called and shortly after the Iron Fleet departed on the path of war 15,000 in strength. The Greyjoy brothers split their fleet into a two-pronged attack. Far Isle was assaulted by their split forces, and in the process a handful of hostages were taken aboard Theos ship. With one victory under their belts the Greyjoy brothers spent nights staring over maps. Wondering what would be their next best move. Dagon cried for blood all the way up the Mander. Theo under much protest and advisement of caution watched his brother sail away with half of their forces. Separated Theo knew he had to press forwards and made his next target the Shield Islands. Though they never would land on the Islands they found and battled fiercely with the Redwyne Fleet near Oldtown. The opposing fleets met in battle in the black of night. Theo commanded the Ironborn forwards as they ambushed an unknowing and unprepared foe. The Iron Fleet dealt heavy damages to the Redwyne Fleet all through the night. Greyjoy ordered volley after volley of arrows to rain down on the Redwyne ships. Many of the arrows would land true, and the ones that went astray would fill the Drowned Gods armory. It would be with the arrival of the dawn when the tide turned against them. The Ironmen blinded by the sun and no longer having the favor of the wind on their side slowly begin to crumple before Redwyne. Theo stood firm though in his command position ordering the continuation of the fight. Glaring into the sun squinting for his ships next target Theo never saw the arrow. The men say she punched a hole smooth through the sail and only by chance struck Greyjoy. His world spun in confusion and the rocking of the deck only made matters worse. The deck slick with seawater and blood as Theo struggled to right himself. There was a sickening crack that every man on deck had heard, every head had turned, every face in horror. There were no Redwyne ships in ramming range yet still something had struck her hull. Something down in the dark waters unseen perhaps a rock it made no difference. The ship was taking on water and fast as Theo ripped free the arrow from his right eye. The rocking of the deck slowed as the ships mass grew. Knowing death was imminent Theo pushed himself upright and resumed command. His shouts were spine chilling. “ALL HANDS-ON DECK!!!” “BAIL!!!” “LIGHTEN THE LOAD!!” “BAIL!!” Oarsmen and warriors alike scrambled into movement at the sound of the shouts. Helmets were unstrapped scooping loads of water over the rails. Shields were used to flip water up over the side and some men even used their bare hands. The oars had stopped moving but the sail was still full. They would defy the Drowned God today. Men rushed attempting to seal the breach to no avail. They managed slowed the flow some in their favor buying them sometime. War horns sounded and the Iron Fleet began a slow crawling retreat. Theo had remained standing to see the Redwyne fleet become less of a threat. He watched as they only were able to keep up with the rear ships. The rearguard a good mix of Goodbrother and Blacktyde sails, together they kept the Redwyne Fleet at bay. It would be a sail of Harlaw that had come to his own ships aid before it was too late. Ropes were thrown between the two and men rushed from deck to deck. Together the ships lashed as one made their escape north surrounded by the remaining Iron Fleet. Theo would pass out for some time from his injuries as they traveled. He’d be shaken awake in much pain to news of his brother Dagons fleet on the horizon. Theo would take command with his brother as they turned their combined strength onto the pursuing Redwyne Fleet. They would emerge victorious, but wounded. Together the brothers would return home back to the Iron Islands. The Aftermath Harras still bedridden had made no comment to either of his sons in regards to the wars events. A period of regrowth would unfold across the Iron Isles as they shifted out of a war time state. Theo would ensure trade with their Northern allies would continue. Theo would oversee the repairs to his damaged ship that had limped home only thanks to the help of Harlaw. His surviving crew that hung around grew to calling him ‘The Undrowned’, for the day they’d all escaped a watery grave. After settling back home Theo would personally make a voyage to Bear Island to retrieve his fostering son. With for the voyage was his second son Harron who on the trip home would be left at The Twins in care of Freys for fostering. A fourth child would be born by Elia in 372 named Ysilla, but Theo would miss the birth while in the North. Home from the North, Theo would host on Pyke an Archery competition for the Ironborn families. It was a small tourney meant to strengthen some of the inner bonds between families. What had started as a fun social event would only spiral out of hand. Arguments ensued over who was the righteous victor of the competition when a draw was found between Harlaw and Drumm. As a tie breaking event the men went to their ships and a breathtaking race between the two took place. In the end Drumm would lose when his Longship was grounded, dashed upon a fist of rocks. With all the arguments Theo still took the event as a good day. The men had a form of friendly competition, some practice, and plenty of drinks. In late 374, Theo had been notified by Goodbrother of a queer ship that had drifted aground on Lonely Light. The name on her hull to worn to read and the occupants nowhere to be found. Theo investigated the wreck first hand and found no sign of any life. The crew’s possessions were gone, perhaps previously looted. All save for one tiny oily black stone Theo pried it up wedged between two deck boards. A stone he keeps to this day and questions its existence. The nature of the ship remains to this day a mystery in his mind. Was she a trader? A war ship? An exploratory vessel? How long had she been adrift without a crew? These were all questions left unanswered as Theo would run out of time to explore the situation for now. The ship was towed and anchored at Lordsport for further study in the future. Word from the North fell on the Islands of death, tragedy, and a funeral. Theo would make the journey North and be present for the summons along with his son Harras and a few friends. Category:Character Category:Iron Islands Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:House Greyjoy